The Ashkaari
Appearance Compared to the bulky soldiers that most bas ''are accustomed to seeing, the Ashkaari is thin -- which still makes him thicker than most humans -- yet tall, standing slightly over average for his race at eight feet three. He has an aquiline nose with a single mole upon the right side, and gentle, intelligent plum eyes. An older Qunari, he has long, elaborate horns that look heavier than they are, and an aged face. His stark-white hair falls freely down his back, a few locks down pulled between his hair and falling down his shoulders. He lets his white hair flow down his back, with a band upon its halfway point. A few locks trail down the side of his face in front of his horns. The Ashkaari is usually bare-chested. He wears golden bands -- one on his upper left arm, and three on the lower, as well as another on his lower right arm. He wears black pants that gather at tall black boots, and over that, a leather "skirt of sorts" with a green cloth "belt" tied at the front, the ends trailing down. He carries a pack, which contains the wisdom he has gathered as well as varying supplies. The Ashkaari is never seen without his pen, a device which holds its own ink and is more elaborate than any pen ever seen in the Free Marches. Personality Brought into being by the ''tamassran''s, and taught that there is one life, one duty, the Ashkaari is adherent to the ways and beliefs of the Qun. His nature and his actions are as much a part of his role as his duties, and he is loathe to deviate from this path. His duty is to observe the ways of the ''bas, and to understand them in a pursuit of wisdom. There is a day that the Qunari will bring the Qun to these lands, but there is wisdom even in the deviant bas ''and some of what the Ashkaari discovers may be allowed to remain when that day comes. It is for this reason that he is more comfortable among ''bas than most Qunari are; what better way to discover and to learn than to interact with them? He does not fear their beliefs changing him, as he is certain he will never leave the certainty of the Qun. The Ashkaari is not easily intimidated or insulted. He's had a knife in his face a few times and has not given the wielder the satisfaction. And as such, he's not afraid of being in the middle of danger, though only if attacked would he fight, albeit in an unskilled manner as fighting is not his role. Biography The line of ashkaari from which he descends is a long one, dating all the way back to the prophet Koslun himself, and known only by the Tamassrans for record-keeping. He was expected to be as suited to the role he was bred for, and as such he turned out to be. As imekari he was taught the Qun, the way, the thinking, the belief of the Qunari people. The tamassrans' tests confirmed him as inquisitive and intelligent, and when he was 12, he was assigned his role and his tool, a pen. For years, he served in his given role, his duties keeping him in Par Vollen for a time before he was sent to Rivain, to examine the kabethari and the Qun converts residing there. The Ariqun was curious about the southern lands. And so, the Ashkaari -- with his knowledge of the kabethari and his near-flawless Common -- was sent to the Free Marches, along with a complement of guards. It was not his role to interact on behalf of the Qunari with the basra -- that was the job of the beresaad -- merely his job was to seek wisdom. In Tantervale, he observed the Grand Tourney, noting that among the contestants was a kossith of all things, but it was obvious to the Ashkaari that he wasn't nor hadn't been Qunari. He didn't get a chance to question him about this, however. Something went wrong as they made their way into Kirkwall, unaware the Qunari had foundered there. They were ambushed by Tal'Vashoth, and his guards were slaughtered. The Ashkaari was wounded, but evaded capture, knocking out the Tal'Vashoth that held him. His pen was stolen by them, however, and so he was unable to return to his people lest he be slain on sight. He ended up being found by the Dalish, and Marethari nursed him to health and let him remain with them. There was much wisdom to be had amongst the Dalish, and so the Ashkaari was content to remain with them as long as he wasn't intruding. He was curious about them, but was cautious -- these didn't seem a people that would take kindly to his beliefs. Yet. Timeline *16 Solace, Sundermount: Butterflies & Bas (Completed) *16 Solace, Sundermount: Due South (Completed) *17 Solace, Sundermount: A Random Encounter (Stalled) *18 Solace, Sundermount: Long Way Home *18 Solace, Sundermount: Duty: Part One of Three (Completed) *19 Solace, Wounded Coast: Blackpowder Promise, Part 1 *21 Solace, Sundermount: In Tribute of a Sage (Stalled) *22 Solace, The Docks: Dockside Wandering (Completed) *22 Solace, The Chantry: In the Soul of the Bas (Stalled) *28 Solace, The Hanged Man: Remember that One Night at the Hanged Man? *?? ??, The Hanged Man: An Exchange Songs *Stranger in a Strange Land by Leon Russell Gallery File:AshkaariVictoria.png Ashkaari.PNG commission__the_ashkaari_by_drawanon-d3hyuu9.jpg|The Ashkaari Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Qunari Category:Par Vollans